The Final Battle of the 65th Annual Hunger Games
by iamstormageddon
Summary: Everyone knows sex-symbol Finnick Odair...but do we really know him? Before he met Annie, the only one he desires, he had another love interest. This is the final battle of the 65th Hunger Games, the year Finnick claimed victory for District 4.


Tired. So tired. These are the only thoughts that run through my mind at this point. My bones ache, my head aches, everything aches. I just want to go home. I just want this to end.

The only people left in the Games now are the five Careers, a kid my age from my district named Finnick Odair, and myself. I've been running non-stop from the Careers for four days now. Somehow, I've always escaped every encounter I've had with them. It's been tough eluding them, but the real challenge is surviving without a reliable source of water. Being on the move constantly doesn't give you any leeway to stop and find water.

I look back behind my shoulder. No one coming. In fact, I can't hear their rally cries anymore. I slow to a walk. I relax. Thank God.

Then, I become fully aware of how much pain I'm in. The pain is paralyzing. I see spots before my eyes as I sink to my knees, concentrating on not passing out. My hair sticks to the back of my neck by a thin layer of sweat. My breathing becomes irregular. I curl into a ball.

This is where I die.

But just as the agony becomes almost too much to bear, I feel a hand press against my back. I jump, startled, and turn around on my back to see the offender. It's Finnick.

Gorgeous.

"Hey, Gen," he says quietly. He's armed with a fancy trident, a gift from a sponsor. Nobody's sent me anything. He sets the trident down on the ground and bends down on one knee next to me. We're both fourteen, but it seems like we're a hundred years old as we stare at each other, not saying a word. Then, finally, he interjects, "What's with you?"

I sigh. "Oh, nothing," I say, my breath still ragged. "just about to die here in the woods. How about you?"

Finnick grins with those perfect, white teeth. Internally, I swoon. He replies, "Just looking out for anyone I can kill. Gotta survive somehow."

"I guess so." I say indifferently. We sit in silence for a while. Then, a thought crosses my mind. "Then…why don't you kill me?"

He looks away. I stare at him, trying to figure out what he's going to say. "Well," he begins uncertainly, "I don't want you dead. I mean, I want you to win."

"Why?"

I guess my confusion is evident, because he backtracks. "Um, well, I – er, well…"

"Yes?" I say, about to bust out laughing at the awkwardness of his speech. It's not like he's awkward normally. In fact, he's normally pretty smooth with people, especially girls, but right now, he's absolutely flustered.

"I love you," he says abruptly, then stops for a second. I narrow my eyes. _What is he doing?_

"I've noticed you at school, and in the Town Square, but I've always been too afraid to talk to you. I knew that I would say something stupid and you would think I'm weird, because you're so smart and able, and…really…well, really pretty."

My heart stops momentarily. I'm pretty? Finnick Odair, who can have any girl he wants, thinks _I'm _pretty?

He thinks I'm pretty!

I grin uncontrollably, unable to stop my smiling. "Wow. Finnick…I…I don't really know what to say."

"Then say this," he says with determination. "I know that if we team up, we can fight the Careers together and we can win this thing!"

I wanted nothing more than to team up with Finnick Odair, but then, I thought of a problem. "But Finnick," I say uneasily, "if we defeat all the Careers, and we're the last two left, then…one of us will have to kill the other. I don't think I can do that."

He looks me in the eyes and puts his hands on my shoulders. "Then you can kill me. I'll let you go home and be the winner. You can go back home to District 4 and live your normal life again."

"No, Finnick!" I shout at him. "I won't kill you just for some stupid Games!"

"Listen, Genevieve," he says, with more force in his voice, "Genevieve, if you won't kill me, at the very least I will protect you. I will not let you die here. We will fight for District 4!"

I squeeze my eyes shut. This isn't real. I'm dreaming. In a few seconds, I'll wake up in my nice, soft bed back in District 4, with my mother and father. This isn't real. I'm dreaming…

"Are you OK?" asks Finnick suddenly. I snap my eyes open.

"Yeah," I say.

He looks at me. I look at him. This goes on for about ten seconds, and to a bystander, it would seem almost comical. But to us, it's magic. We sit, holding each other's gaze, until he leans in slowly. I do, too, until our foreheads touch. He reaches out and holds my hands in his. Then he glances at me, and says gently:

"We can win this. _Together._"

We kiss, and he holds my face in his hands. All I feel is our two human souls, connecting, slowing rising upward towards the heavens. All I have ever wanted, a real person to love, is right here with me. It is the best moment of my life, until the knife goes into my back.

I pull away from Finnick, take a sharp intake of breath, and collapse into his arms. The pain racks my ribs and my stomach, and I feel my body start to shut down. I begin to sob, clutching Finnick's arm weakly. Meanwhile, I feel Finnick's resistance growing as he fights off the Careers trying to kill us. His trident collides with the five Career members' knives and swords and spears. He fights for me. He fights for both of us.

I, however, cannot fight. I am too weak.

The images of the fight are fading.

This time, I will definitely die.

The last thing I see is him, kissing my forehead, and holding me close.

I scream out his name as my world goes black.


End file.
